A First
by Fossa
Summary: A first meeting for Sesshomaru and Rin in modern day.


_A First_

He tried to remember who had talked him into this, and then he remembered the despicable face of his rash, foolhardy, impulsive, impetuous, delinquent, negligent, harebrained younger brother Inuyasha. Of course this was Inuyasha's doing. The sneaky bastard, who was an actual bastard, always loved to put his older half-brother through the most ignominious schemes he could devise, and because of this, of course Sesshomaru's lacklustre love life was often the source of his half-brothers ruses.

This was just another trick. The last trick of this nature had been Inuyasha hiring a hooker for him which turned into a scandal that rocked their quaint neighborhood for nearly two months. He was expecting the same thing to happen this time, perhaps this time with a hooker that had cancer. Knowing his brother, he didn't but it past him.

What on earth was he doing though, one might be wondering as they cocked their head and stroked their chin. Well, at least according to the very unreliable source known as Inuyasha, he was on a "blind date". According to the deeply biased Sesshomaru, he was waiting for his doom. And to the occasional observer, it looked like a man, a very comely man mind you, was sitting in the middle of a coffee shop, hunched over the table, and staring at a latte as he waited for someone.

Now there are probably other questions one might have about this situation. The biggest head-scratcher is no doubt why was Sesshomaru there? Obviously he believed that this was no more than another one of his brothers tricks intent on ruining his reputation and creating unnecessary drama. That was actually very simple; his father forced him.

Wait though, how is that simple one asks. Well you see, Sesshomaru's father had always done the strangest things and always seemed to be scheming, just like his bastard son, though his schemes were often more helpful than said bastard's. When Sesshomaru's father practically told the twenty-six year old man that if he wanted to continue living in the basement rent-free as he looked for a job he had to go on the blind date, Sesshomaru immediately agreed.

So now he sat in a local coffee shop, a latte in front of him and regret brewing in his mind. Would she be ugly? Five-hundred pounds of not-so fun? Wort-ridden and hunched over like an old woman? An old woman? Two billion and three ideas ran through his head and all of them were terrible. Perhaps she'd be dressed so loosely he'd wonder for a moment if the coffee shop doubled as a strip club. The more time he was left stewing in his thoughts, the more and more he itched to bolt.

Behind him he heard the bell above the door ring out just as his phone buzzed in his pocket with the reminder for his double date. He hunched up his shoulders and sighed, bitterly grousing within the confines of his mind that his bachelor ways and turn of phrase were perfectly acceptable and that he didn't need a woman in his life.

"Hello?" a woman said in a sing-song voice as she gently touched his shoulder. Instantly Sesshomaru's head snapped up to look at the owner of the voice and found that not a thought could penetrate the one thought that suddenly took over his mind.

She was underage!

"Hi," he replied, finding his voice shaky. That was low. Sending a sixteen year old to him, come on. How much worse could Inuyasha get. God, could that be classified as child prostitution because if it could, he was definitely filing a report with the police. Inuyasha was sick if he thought this was acceptable.

"Are you Sesshomaru?" He nodded. She sighed in relief, a smile blooming on her delicate face. She might've been young, and he was so going to hell for this, but she was kind of pretty. Give her a couple of years and maybe he wouldn't mind pursuing an actual relationship with her. That was if he actually liked her personality.

"I'm so glad. I didn't think it would be hard to find you, Inuyasha said that you had silver hair that was really long, but I was so terrified that I might get it wrong and spot a different guy with silver hair that I nearly didn't even say anything to you," she rambled as she shrugged off her coat and sat down across from him. "I'm Rin by the way, I bet you knew that though. Anyhow, I'm a student and the local community college pursuing a degree in fine arts, particularly filmmaking. I'm twenty, I'm a virgo if you actually believe in all that horoscope stuff, I have my own apartment, and I drive a red '93 Honda Legend I named Loreli. I'm a car enthusiast too."

He had to hold back his shock as she told him about herself. Wait, she wasn't sixteen. Genetics were very good to her then if she was twenty and looked anywhere from fourteen to sixteen. Still, she was really twenty?

He realized that silence had descended upon them and also noticed that she was looking at him expectantly. He looked at her, confusion quite evident on his face and she let out a giggle that reminded him of bells that people rang outside grocery stores during the Christmas season looking for donations to charity.

"Tell me about yourself," she said, probably having to repeat herself since Sesshomaru had been too hung up on her age to bother paying attention to what she was actually saying.

"You already know my name. You should already know that Inuyasha is my half-brother. I have no idea why he put us up on a blind date, Inuyasha has never done anything remotely this "nice". If you are dying, terminal illness not required, please tell me now." Rin laughed and shook her head. "Okay, so you not dying. Any STDs?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anything undesirable?"

"I talk too much," she offered.

"Hm. Inuyasha must've made a mistake. Anyhow, I hate my brother and he hates me back. I'm unemployed and I shamefully live in my parent's basement. I graduated college a couple years back with a masters degree in computer engineering. Currently unemployed, I've done a little contract work but the market is pretty saturated from what I'm experiencing. I also thought you were sixteen when you walked in."

"I've gotten kicked out of adult video stores, denied credit cards, and restricted access from clubs before even when I show my passport and ID so I'm not offended or surprised. I look good though and will look good for many years to come if this any indication." She laughed as she spoke and he was just relieved that he hadn't offended her.

They talked some more, learning more about each other. She told him about many things, from the fact she was an orphan to the fact she'd met Oprah. He also told her about himself some more, anywhere from the fact he'd nearly died from eating poisonous berries when he was twelve to the fact he liked peach pie. Rin explained that she knew Inuyasha from the community college, and Sesshomaru recited the hooker incident to her, making her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe and she held her stomach for the following five minutes.

For a blind date, it went pretty well. And for a first date in a relationship that resulted in them getting married once she graduated, having four children, and holding true to death 'til us part when they were both over one-hundred, it was pretty awesome.

_Wánjié_


End file.
